


Battlefield (A Hisoka Fanfic)*undergoing revision*

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Gon is oblivious, Hisoka is Hisoka, Illumi is a creeper as usual, Killua just wants to be loved, Kurapika has good observation skills, Love/Hate Relationship, Mention of abuse, Mention of torture, Some minor violence, Takes place at beginning of exam, but she's not his real sister, gon has a "big sister", mention of rape, poor Amake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Gon had a "big sister" and brought her along to the Hunters' Exam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Gon had a "big sister" and brought her along to the Hunters' Exam?

Amake Suzuki has been on the run for as long as she can remember. Her past haunts her like a ghost, causing her to have trust issues. 

As a child, Amake was abused by her alcoholic father and her mother, who cared dearly for her, was killed by a deadly virus when Amake was ten. 

In her teens, she ran away from her hometown and her abusive father. On the streets, she was soon picked up by an assassin agency and trained hard, dead set on being strong for once. Not long after, she became a prodigy in the underworld. 

That is, until she was captured by a mafia that her boss had angered. Tortured and raped, her soul was crushed once again. After she escaped a year after, she fled to Whale Island and succeeded in "going off the radar." 

There, she met Gon, a cheerful little boy that gave her a place to truly call home for the first time in her life. After successfully gaining her trust, the two became inseparable and as close as brother and sister. 

Now twenty years old, Amake vows to protect Gon at any cost: even if that means taking the Hunters' Exam with him. 

Will she succeed? What will become of her if someone discovers her hidden past?


	2. These shadows are more interesting than you could ever be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Amake head to the Hunter Exam, and Amake meets a certain golden-eyed stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two don't have a clue what they're getting into...

A proud smile tugs at the corners of Amake's lips as she watches Gon catch 'The Lord of the Lake' from her hiding spot in the shadows of the forest. Gon was growing up quickly, and she had no doubt that the young boy would pass the Hunters' Exam. She was experienced enough as a fighter to know raw talent when she saw it, and Gon Freecs was made of nothing but that. 

************************

Now standing in front of a crowd of highly experienced fighters with Gon on her shoulders, she had no doubt that he would surpass them all one day. It may be a weird outlook on things, and she may just sound overconfident in her "little brother," but she had come to this conclusion upon close inspection. Call it intuition, if you may, but she knew she would be right. 

"Amake, this is amazing!" Gon exclaims in excitement from his place atop her shoulders. 

Amake looks at the two teenage boys positioned at both sides of her. Somewhere along the way, while on board a ship caught up in a storm, Gon had made two friends: Kurapika and Leorio. Kurapika had caught her attention from the very beginning. She had heard the stories of the Kurta Clan's doom and had always wondered just how beautiful their eyes were. She had been entranced with him upon catching a glimpse of the ruby eyes he had donned while telling his story. Leorio...well, he was different. And she liked that about him. He may be lanky, but she could sense the power he truly held within him. 

"Yeah, Gon. It's great." Amake replies. It may have been an emotionless answer to Gon's statement, but Amake had never really felt true emotions before. She couldn't even tell what she was feeling most of the time. That is, unless it was pain or fear. Amake had experienced those emotions more than enough times in her life. 

"Wow! Look at all these people! Amake, help me down!" Gon commands cheerfully. If it was anyone else ordering Amake around, she would've killed them without a second thought, but with Gon she simply smiled and obliged. 

Amake soon finds a corner to linger in as Gon drags Kurapika and Leorio off into the crowd. She was never one for crowds. To her, a crowd was nothing more than a group of potential enemies. One wrong move, and she'd slice them in half. 

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be all alone." A voice purrs from beside her. 

With a huff, Amake tilts her head to the right to face the stranger. She inhales a sharp intake of breath once she does. This man was clearly handsome, and very powerful as well. She takes in his appearance before staring into his golden eyes. 

"Oh, I assure you these shadows are more interesting than you could ever be." She says, facing forward once again and crossing her arms. 

The stranger does the same, brushing off her insult as if it was nothing. "You never know. I, for one, believe I could prove you wrong."

She smirks, tilting her head to face him once again. "Is that so? And how exactly are you planning to do that?"

The stranger returns the smirk as he looks into her red eyes. He soon adopts a thoughtful look, placing a thumb on his chin as if deep in though. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

Amake rolls her eyes playfully, turning to look for Gon. She could tell this guy was dangerous. Hell, even an idiot could upon a single glance. But what bothered her the most were the small traces of Nen leaking from his muscled form. 

"You can use Nen, can't you?" Amake asks, feigning indifference. Hiding the curiosity she felt, she turns to face him once again. 

The stranger does the same, studying her closely. "I can," he shrugs. "and I assume you can as well?"

It was an obvious answer, but Amake figured that the man was toying with her. Just the thought of being toyed with made her blood boil and her heart turn to ice. She wanted nothing more than to get under this guy's skin. To turn the tables and toy with him instead. 

"You assumed right." She says instead, remaining calm and composed. 

"Interesting..." The stranger says, vanishing into the crowd as Gon comes into sight. 

"Amake! Look, I found someone my age!" Gon yells happily, pointing at a white haired boy amongst the crowd. 

She recognizes him immediately. Killua Zoldyck. She had worked with his brother one too many times not to. She knew she was safe, though, since she and Killua had never actually met in person and he didn't have any close relations with Illumi. It was likely that he wouldn't even recognize her. Although, if the Zoldyck family heir was here, then no doubt his brother was somewhere around, hidden and watching his every move. 

"That's great, Gon! Maybe the two of you could become friends." Amake says happily as Gon leaps into hear arms with a laugh. She wraps her arms around his small body and spins him around, causing more laughter to wrack his tiny body. 

'Killua isn't too bad,' she thinks to herself, 'although I'd rather you not get involved with that family, Gon. But I guess all that really matters is if you're happy...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I assure you these shadows are more interesting than you could ever be." Poor Hisoka...his pride has been wounded. :'(


	3. Don't touch my Gon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amake runs into Hisoka in the Numere Wetlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Amake witness while trailing Gon?

The next time Amake runs into the stranger, whom's name she learned to be Hisoka, is in the Numere Wetlands as she aids Gon in his search for Kurapika and Leorio. Gon doesn't know this, though. He had told her to trust him to bring them back without her help. She trusts Gon without a doubt, and she believes in him, but if he was to get hurt because she was not with him then she'd never be able to forgive herself. So instead she finds herself silently scaling the trees above Gon, searching for any unseen dangers. 

What she finds causes her to see red. She had arrived just in time to witness Hisoka strangling Gon as he holds him in the air. She doesn't move, though. 'Not yet', she thinks to herself. 'Not unless he's in any serious danger. If I move now he'll never learn.'

So she waits in silent anticipation as Hisoka releases Gon from his death grip. Gon turns to search for Kurapika, and that's when she strikes. Moving as fast as a bullet, she latches onto Hisoka's throat and slams him into a tree hidden from Gon's view. Hisoka's eyes are shining with slight surprise...and sadistic glee. 

"Touch Gon again and I'll rip you to shreds." Amake growls, her grip on Hisoka's neck tightening. 

"Now why would I hurt my little fruit?" Hisoka sing-songs, feigning innocence. 

Amake snarls, slamming him into the tree once again. Hisoka, to her slight surprise, releases a low moan. The sound causes her whole body to tingle, and her hate for him grows. 

"Asshole." She sighs, letting go of him. He chuckles, rubbing at his throat slightly. 

She turns to walk away, but his voice stops her. "You're an assassin, aren't you?"

"I'm not." She replies smoothly, hoping he buys it. 

"Oh, really? The way you moved a minute ago says otherwise." He hums, using that same sing-song voice as earlier. Fuck. 

Amake growls out a string of curses, turning to look him dead in the eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not."

A creepy smile pulls at Hisoka's lips. "Then you were one in the past?" He states more than asks. 

She rolls her eyes before turning back around. "The phase is ending soon, you should probably start heading towards the others." She tells him instead of replying. 

"Worried about me?" He mocks, and she can just hear the smirk in his voice. 

She snorts. "Not in the slightest." She replies, before taking off after everyone else. 

She smiles her first genuine smile in a while. 'Maybe I am worried about you...just a little, though.' She muses internally. 'After all, you've already proved to be interesting without even trying.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't have touched Amake's Gon, Hisoka. 
> 
> And uh oh, Amake! Hisoka's on to you!


	4. Teach me how to build a card tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka teaches Amake how to build card towers. She proves to be a surprisingly fast learner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to the movies to watch Suicide Squad and I honestly can't wait!

As the Exam's second phase is being explained, Amake slips away into a nearby forest. She comes upon a serene little stream, only to find it occupied by none other than Hisoka. She watches intently as he begins to build a card tower. After a few seconds of just staring at the insanely attractive man, she walks into the clearing and heads over to him. She kneels down beside him, watching in amazement as he reaches the third level of the tower. 

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself." Hisoka hums, one eyebrow raised as he turns to face her. 

Amake brushes off the comment, instead focusing on the card tower. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

He smirks smugly. "It's all about balance. I'm sure a past assassin like yourself knows all about balance."

She rolls her eyes, knowing that he's only attempting to annoy her. "Actually, I was a natural born prodigy. I never had the need for balance."

Hisoka's eyes turn to mere slits as a smirk creeps onto his face. "So you admit that you were an assassin?"

Amake sighs dramatically. "Yes, Hisoka, I admit that I was an assassin before."

"On a first name basis already? Why Amake, you could've just told me that you liked me!" He exclaims in faked joy. 

Amake lets out a surprised laugh. "Whatever."

The next hour was spent solely on the two bantering playfully as Hisoka teaches Amake how to build a card tower. As soon as she masters it, however, the roars of an aircraft break the comfortable setting they had. 

"That's our cue to leave." Hisoka grins, offering Amake his hand. 

She gladly takes it and lets him help her up, all the while trying to ignore the way his touch burned. 'I don't think I've ever experienced this feeling until I met you, Hisoka.' Amake sighs internally. 

"Tell me, Hisoka, is Illumi here?" She asks as his hand releases hers. 

She watches intently as a smirk overcomes his features. "Now how would I know?" He asks in that same sickeningly annoying sing-song voice. 

Amake growls, mentally cursing his entire existence. "I know you work for him sometimes."

Hisoka tilts his head, something Amake finds oddly adorable. This man should be the complete opposite of adorable, yet here Amake was calling him just that. 

"So do you." He says, interrupting her self hatred. 

Amake scowls, knowing that he's cornered her. "You got me." She shrugs. 

They begin their trek back to the site for phase two. It was a comfortable silence. A silence Amake hadn't had in ages. 

"Gittarackur." Hisoka breaks the silence. 

Amake looks at him in confusion. "What?"

"You wanted to know if Illumi was here, right?" To this she nods and he continues. "Well, he's disguised as Gittarackur."

Amake's eyes widen slightly, wondering what caused Hisoka to change his mind and tell her. "I should've known. Of course! Gittarackur has needles sticking out of him!" 

Hisoka gives her a close eyed smile, causing her to blush slightly. "Good girl." He coos playfully. 

She laughs, watching as the others come into view. 'You truly are proving to be the most interesting person I've met, Hisoka.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping the second phase like that...you two should e ashamed of yourselves!!!


	5. I am NOT a masochist, Hisoka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka reveals that Amake is a masochist as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Hisoka finds out Amake is a masochist like him? :/

It was the third phase of the Hunters' Exam and Amake was seriously thinking about committing suicide. While trying to find an entrance to the tower, she had lost Gon and the others. Now here she was, stuck with Hisoka until they make it to the bottom of Trick Tower. 

"Awe, it's not that bad, darling." Hisoka purrs into her ear, his voice low. 

She swivels around and slaps him across his face. "Don't do that, idiot!" 

He rubs at his reddening cheek as a sadistic smirk dons his lips. Upon seeing this, Amake rolls her eyes and continues to walk forward. 

"Damned masochist." She mumbles, loud enough for Hisoka to hear her. 

Instead of replying to her comment, he catches up to her. Walking side by side, they soon come upon an eerily dark room. As they step past the threshold and into the room, candles begin to light throughout the room. A man sits in the middle of it all, holding a set of knives with curved blades. 

Amake takes in Hisoka's barely contained excitement and sighs, moving into the corner to watch. This would prove to be a perfect opportunity to see just how skilled he really is. 

As the scene plays out before her, Amake can't help but stare at Hisoka's lithe form as he twists and bends to dodge the flying blades. In no time, the man is dead and the two are continuing on their way as if nothing happened. 'Hisoka really is handsome,' Amake silently admires the dangerous man in front if her. 

"Like what you see?" Hisoka turns and strikes a pose, hands outstretched in a mock cheer and one leg in front of the other. 

Amake doesn't speak. Instead, her hand wraps around his throat and she slams him into the wall beside them. She stands on the tips of her toes in order to come face to face with him and leans in close. 

"You wish." She replies, her thumb pressing down on his windpipe. She lets go. 

"You really like slamming me into things." Hisoka muses as he looks down at her. 

Suddenly, Amake is the one being slammed into the wall. Hisoka leans down, his warm breath ghosting over her ear as he whispers, "How about I return the favor?"

Amake shivers as he licks a stripe from the base of her neck to the shell of her ear. He leaves a trail of kisses as he works his way back down to the juncture where her shoulder meets her neck. His grip on her wrists tighten as he bites down forcefully. 

Amake's legs give out as she lets out a loud moan. Hisoka chuckles, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Seems like I'm not the only masochist." 

Instead of bothering with a reply, Amake entangles her fingers into his fuchsia hair and pulls him down. Their lips meet in a searing kiss, and they both moan as their tongues explore each other's mouth. Hisoka's hands travel down to grip her waist tightly as Amake pulls at his hair, deepening the kiss. 

However, they both know that they only have a limited amount of time to clear the tower. Reluctantly, they release each other and head towards a nearby door. 

The rest of the phase proves to be quite uneventful as they pass it without a struggle, the two taking turns in fighting their enemies. Upon walking into the base of the tower, the two aren't very surprised that they are the first to finish. 

They sit beside one another against the wall, and Amake watches as Hisoka pulls out two decks of cards: one red and one blue. He offers her the blue one and they race to see who can finish their card tower first. 

Amake spares a second to study Hisoka. 'I may be twenty, but I've never had a reason to kiss anyone. You've stolen my first kiss, Hisoka.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, guys! Making a move already?!


	6. I'm not going to fuck you just to pass time, Hisoka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Zevil island!

It's the beginning of phase four and Amake stands near Gon and his friends as the rules are being explained. 

"Are you okay, Amake? You haven't said a single word since phase three ended." Kurapika asks, a worried look on his face. 

Amake forces herself to smile. "I'm fine, just worried about Gon." She lies smoothly. 

"Awe, I can take care of myself, sis." Gon whines, stomping his foot childishly. 

Amake chuckles, ruffling his hair. "Of course you can, little bro. I just don't like the thought of having to leave you when there's going to be someone hunting you."

Gon's eyes soften at that and his tiny arms wrap around her waist as he buries his face in her stomach. "Thanks, Amake."

She nods, grabbing him by the waist and slinging him over her shoulders. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth. She just couldn't get the kiss she and Hisoka had shared out of her head. It was driving her crazy and she had no idea why. He moves around slightly, his legs resting on each side of her neck. His hands rest atop her head, watching with a child-like wonder as a group of birds fly from the forest. 

Amake turns to face the others and frowns when she takes in Killua's expression as he stares at them. 'He almost looks...lonely.' She thinks to herself. 

With a gentle smile, she moves Gon's right leg to the same side as his left. She reaches down, snatching up Killua and putting him on her right shoulder. When she looks up at him, Killua's eyes are wide with surprise and a bright smile rests upon his lips. 

"You may be an assassin, but you should never feel left out." Amake explains as he focuses questioning eyes on her.

He nods, dumbfounded. "And plus, any friend of Gon's is a friend of mine." She adds. Leorio and Kurapika smile as well. 

"-the participants will be leaving in the order that they passed Trick Tower-" 

Amake looks up as the girl explaining everything catches her attention with those words. She frowns. Of course the ones who passed first would have an advantage but...

She looks up at Gon and Killua before turning to Leorio and Kurapika. Hisoka had already left, seeing as he entered through the door right before her. She sighs and picks the boys up off her shoulders, setting them down beside Leorio and Kurapika. She looks the two mature ones in the eyes. 

"Take care of Gon." She says before looking at Killua. "You too." 

"Will the second to pass phase 3 please step off." The woman says. 

Amake ruffles the boys' hair before smiling. "I'm off, then!"

Gon looks at her in amazement. "Wow! You passed that fast?!"

She grins, nodding. "Of course, but I did have to work with Hisoka. He's not much of a team player..." She jokes, before her expression turns deadly serious. "Watch out for him, all of you. None of you would be able to beat him yet."

Without another word, Amake slips through the other participants easily. She hops off the boat with ease, something most people wouldn't be able to pull off with her black stiletto boots with red laces. Soon enough, she disappears into the forest and finds a tall tree to scale, perched with one leg crossed over the other on the lowest branch. 

She looks at the tag number of her target: 294. So it's the ninja, then. She lets out an over-exaggerated sigh. 

"You seem disappointed." An all to familiar voice purrs from somewhere above her. She lets out a high-pitched yelp as she just barely manages to catch herself from falling out of the tree. 

She looks up, where Hisoka sits upon the limb above her. He's crouched: the soles of his shoes resting on the branch and an elbow resting on his knee. His chin rests on the palm of his hand, an amused smirk pulling at his lips. 

She sighs, showing him the number she pulled from the box. "I was hoping for an easy win so that I could take a nap."

Hisoka's expression becomes predatory, and he leans down to whisper in her ear. "I could do the job for you. In exchange for...things."

The sharp tip of one of his fingers trails down her temple to rest at the shell of her ear. She shivers involuntarily before jerking away. 

"I'm more than capable of doing it myself." She says casually. 

He hums. "How disappointing...and here I thought we could have some fun to pass time."

The suggestive tone he uses as he purrs out this sentence causes Amake to nearly give in. Except she has more self-control than that. Instead, she sticks her tongue out at him and hops down. 

"See you later, Hisoka!" She calls out before darting off, disappearing into the depths of the forest. 

"Hmm...what an interesting young lady." Hisoka hums to himself, grinning. She'd be the perfect toy to break someday.


	7. I thought I told you not to touch Gon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is surprised by Amake's comforting actions, and Amake and Hisoka make a bet. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could the two possibly have to bet about?

It only takes a day for Amake to track down Hanzo's exact location. For a ninja, he's surprisingly a little sloppy. She finds him hidden behind a patch of trees, watching as Killua takes on the Amori brothers. 

She stands behind the oblivious ninja as she watches the encounter. It only takes mere seconds for Killua to get their tags. Amake scoffs. Was no one other than Gon, his friends, Hisoka, and Illumi capable of truly becoming a hunter? 

"He's quite skilled for his age, isn't he?" Amake breaks the silence. 

Hanzo whips around to face her with wide eyes. She smirks and takes a step closer to him. "Hello, darling." She purrs. 

Hanzo reaches for his weapon. Amake tuts, grabbing his wrist before he can get to it. "Come now, I'm not here to hurt you. I just need your tag. Will you be a gentleman and help a lady out?"

"You don't need help. You were second to pass Trick Tower." He frowns at her. It was true she looked like nothing more than a fragile young lady, but he is a trained ninja. He knows when someone is hiding their true strength. "I'm not giving you my tag, either."

A fake pout pulls at Amake's lips. "I didn't want to do this, but..."

Amake trails off, elbowing him in the gut. He doubles over slightly and her hands wrap around the back of his head, slamming his head down to meet her rising knee. 

He passes out from the force of the blow and she frowns. "How disappointing. A weak hit like that should've been nothing for you." She sighs. 

When she turns to face the clearing again, she's met with Killua's sharp blue eyes staring at her. He no doubt witnessed the scene that just played through between her and Hanzo. 

"Just who exactly are you?" He questions, slightly wary eyes watching her every move. 

She smiles, placing a hand on her hip. "I don't think we've ever truly met officially. Amake Suzuki: ex-assassin. I used to work with Illumi every now and then." 

Killua's eyes widen, and he takes a step back. Amake frowns. He seems to hold a lot of fear for his brother at the moment. She puts on a reassuring smile. 

"I assure you I'm not working for him right now. I haven't taken a job from him for at least a year." She tells him, a small smile playing on her lips. The smile, however, soon turns to a frown. "Just don't tell Gon. Please? He doesn't know any of this, and honestly I don't want him to. He's such a good-hearted person. I don't want him to know that I've killed before." 

Killua's eyes hold understanding in them. Amake notices this and smiles. "But of course, you already know this. He got to you, didn't he?" She asks softly. 

Killua nods slowly, seemingly unsure himself. Amake steps forwards and crouches to her knees in front of him. She pulls him into a gentle hug. These emotions overwhelm Killua. He had never been hugged by anyone other than Alluka. 

"Gon is a miracle for people like us." Amake says, releasing him from her warm embrace and disappearing back into the depths of the forest. 

Killua just stares at her retreating form in bewilderment. How could an ex-assassin be so gentle and comforting?

*************

Amake runs into Hisoka again two hours after stealing Hanzo's tag. She's tired and it feels like her skin is burning. She's hungry and thirsty too, but she has yet to find edible food or a fresh water source. 

She appears just in time to see Hisoka send Gon flying with a single punch to the jaw. Amake fights her urges to rip his head off. She claws at the flesh of her forearm in an attempt to soothe the bloodlust seeping from her pores. 

Hisoka seems to sense her bloodlust because not long after he shoots her a pleased look, licking his lips. He was ecstatic. The bloodlust coming from Amake could no doubt rival that of Illumi's. She was probably easier to break, too. 

He didn't know she was already broken beyond repair, though. And you can't break a toy that's already broken. The most you could do is leave a few new scratches or dents, but you'd never truly be able to break something a second time. 

Amake watches as Hisoka prowls over to her. His movements were graceful and languid, much like that of a cat's. Once he reaches her, she punches him in the face. 

"That's for hurting Gon." She growls, eyes burning with fury. Hisoka loves it. "And this-" Amake trails of as she fists the hem of his crop top tightly, yanking him down to effectively slam their lips together in a bruising kiss. The kiss is hot and passionate and full of desire. It only lasts a few seconds, but to them it feels like eternity. "-is for getting into his head."

Hisoka arches an eyebrow. "That's a little unexpected for you to say. Don't you care about your dear Gon's mental stability?" He questions in that sickly sweet purr of his. 

Amake scowls. "Of course I do, but what you said and did will haunt him for a while. Gon doesn't like owing people. In a few seconds he will decide to repay the favor, and he'll work as hard as possible until he does. By punching him, you're helping him grow."

Hisoka wears an expression of absolute bliss as his body visibly shudders. Amake doesn't think she likes Hisoka's current state. "You're quite the bright one! Who knew you could think so deeply?! What a pleasant surprise!" 

Amake rolls her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Hisoka smirks. "I sense a challenge." His voice turns sing-song as he drawls out the word 'challenge.'

Amake thinks about it. She has nothing to lose, so why not? She loved the thrill of a challenge. Especially bets. She found it exciting to have her fate rest in the hands of another. She may sound psychotic, but it gave her a high like nothing else. 

"My name isn't in any database, so if you can uncover something about me, anything about me other than my age or easily identifiable information within a year, then I'll give you anything you want." She offers. 

"Anything I want, huh?" A lewd grin covers Hisoka's face as he holds out his hand. "It's a deal."

Amake's grin matches his as she takes his hand. They shake on it, making their deal official. Amake must admit, she's quite curious to find out just what it is Hisoka wants. 

It begins to rain and the two frown at one another. "Well that's no good." Hisoka says. 

"Tell me about it." Amake replies, sticking her palm up to feel the faint stinging of the rain. 

The two soon find some fruits to eat and a cave for shelter. The cave is freezing and dark and slightly cramped. Hisoka is sitting in the corner opposite of Amake, and she makes a bold move. 

She stands up and walks over to him, sitting down beside him. He looks at her with eyes full if curiosity and expectancy. She buries herself in his side, her head resting on his chest. A content sigh leaves her as Hisoka wraps a muscled arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. 

"Letting your guard down around someone like me? Is that really the smartest thing to do?" Hisoka purrs, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"Shut up. I'm cold. Besides, if you try to kill me, I'll just have to kill you first." Amake replies smoothly. 

Hisoka doesn't reply. There's no need to. Amake has seen Hisoka fight, and she knows that he won't accept a battle unless his enemy is fighting with their all. Plus, there's nothing for him to gain by killing Amake right now. She also knows that Hisoka can gain something atom their bet. He'll keep her alive until it's over, and then if he wants to kill her he will try. 

Amake brushes off her thoughts. She would think about these things later. Right now, she wanted nothing more then to sleep. 

The two fall asleep in each other's arms, shrouded by the warmth if one another. They were more content then they had ever been, and it confused them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Hisoka will want if he wins the bet? Comment what you think!
> 
> *******************  
> On another note, aren't these two just the cutest ever?! <3


	8. Don't fake your happiness, Gon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amake and Gon reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Hisoka and Amake falling for each other? Will it work out? Or will it all go to hell?

The next day, Amake and Hisoka wake up feeling more refreshed than they've ever been before. Amake is quick to get up, brushing off her outfit as she does. Hisoka follows suit, standing up with graceful ease. Hisoka raises an eyebrow as Amake picks up her sword and heads towards the mouth of the cave. 

"Leaving so soon?" Hisoka questions, his voice soft and light. 

Amake turns to face him, ice blue eyes raking down his figure as she studies him. "Yeah. I'm slightly curious as to what the others could be doing right now."

Hisoka just nods, watching her retreating figure leave the cave. He remains pensive for a moment, wondering why in the world he didn't feel the urge to harm Amake as she slept beside him. It would've been easy enough, and she'd be mad enough to attack him. 

'That girl,' Hisoka muses to himself. 'is definitely different from anyone I've ever met.'

****************************  
Amake finds Gon in less than an hour. He's scaling the trees, and isn't exactly quiet about it either. Amake hums to herself as she trails closely behind him. He hasn't recognized her yet, which proves that he has much to learn. She isn't even using Zetsu. 

"Gon." She sings out, her voice carrying a tone that sounds eerily similar to Hisoka's. She finds herself slightly disgusted by this. 

Gon stops dead in his tracks, whipping around to face his pursuer. He looks so wild-eyes and confused that it's adorable. "Relax, it's me." Amake soothes, raising both her hands to show she comes in peace. 

Gon's shock is soon replaced by a wide grin. "Amake! Did you get your target?"

Amake smiles, nodding slightly. "I did." She doesn't ask if he has gotten his. Gon is most likely still not ready to talk about it. The two are the closest you could get between siblings, even if one is adopted; but sometimes there are things that one would wish to only tell their friends. Amake respects that, and if Gon decides to tell her then he will just come to her about it. 

"I was just looking for Leorio and Kurapika. Wanna come?" Gon asks cheerfully. 

Amake frowns. 'I can see right through your facade, little one. Why must you hide your pain from me?' She thinks to herself. 

Shaking off her bitter thoughts, Amake puts on a false smile. "Sure, Gon. I'll help."

He nods. The two scale the trees side by side as they look for their friends. The three had still yet to earn Amake's trust, but any friend of Gon would quite possibly become a friend of her. All they have to do is protect him with all they have. Then, and only then, will she trust them. 

Amake trusts Killua, though. Not because she worked for his brother in the past, but because he can see the light in Gon. Gon was getting through to the white-haired boy. Amake knows how he feels, for she has felt the same way all those years ago. It was a surreal thing, having your whole world change for the better because of a little boy. 

As the two silently hop from tree to tree beside one another, Amake could never be more grateful in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gon... :'(


End file.
